Hermione Malfoy To Love A Potter
by unknown349
Summary: Hermione Malfoy Is losing herself more and more every day and she doesn't even realise it. When she transfers to Hogwarts will Harry be able to save her? Does she even want to be saved? VEELA HARRY!
1. Chapter 1 1981

**Hey guys,**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've had terrible writers block with this story, so I'm changing it up.**

**Yes, it will still be a Harry and Hermione Veela story, but it's not going to be one of those quick get-together stories. It'll be much more longer and a lot darker than I originally planned.**

**Soooo, yeeaaahh..I hope you guys like it!**

**And...RAPE THAT REVIEW BUTTON! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

October 31st 1981- Birth Of Hermione Malfoy….Death Of the Potters

Every pureblood on the dark side of the war had come to see the glorious, new-born Malfoy girl. The grand hall was coated in a sea of black cloaks and silver coloured masks that talked in hushed tones, and glanced around nervously. Even though this should have been a time of celebration, Tension was thick in the air. Everyone was on edge, scared the Order would burst in any moment. Narcissa Malfoy sat in the gold coloured thrown, beaming down at the pink bundle in her arms. Her husband, a very handsome man, looked tried a worn out due to the pressures of the war. But every once in a while, when he glanced down at his daughter, the weary expression would fade and be replaced with a prideful, joyous look.

As tradition for many years, the men came to congratulate Lucius, clapping him on the back, laughing stiffly. The women fussed over Narcissa and the baby, cooing and some even tearing up. Little Draco, giggled happily in the arms of his aunty, Bellatrix Lestrange, who made funny faces at her nephew and tickled him occasionally.

Suddenly, the doors to the grand hall burst open and a furious gush of wind swooped in making cloaks, dresses and curtains swirl. Everyone fell to the floor, bowing low as a dark hooded figure stepped into the room. Dark magic embraced the person like a second skin, clinging to their aura. He glided into the room and made his way to the Malfoy's

"Arise" He spoke, and almost instantly everyone was on their feet.

"Let me see the child Narcissa" He commanded to the woman shaking nervously. Narcissa glanced at her husband, who nodded at her. She slowly got up, and placed the baby in the waiting arms of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort glanced down at the baby, and if wasn't for the hood that covered his entire face, everyone would have witness the vast emotion that clouded his unusually blank face. The moment those beautiful, silver eyes blinked innocently up at the cold blooded killer, something melted the icy demeanour of the Dark Lord. He hesitantly caressed her soft, red cheeks; the baby giggled and latched on to finger of the Dark lord who smiled for the first time in years.

"Have you name her yet Lucius" he asked, never taking his eyes of the child.

Lucius coughed nervously "Um…no m-master".

The Dark Lord grinned and with gentleness, people never knew he possessed, he held the child into the air and bellowed "All hail Hermione Malfoy, My god daughter" gasps erupted from the crowed, before everyone burst into applause. However no-one notice the frantic, worried looked that passed between Narcissa and Lucius at that moment.

For the second time that night, the doors burst open, interrupting the intimate gathering. The Lestrange brothers staggered in, roughly pulling in a short, stumpy young man who was crying hysterically, trying to escape.

The Dark Lord passed baby Hermione back to her parents and addressed the weepy man "Ah, welcome Peter. Lovely for you to join us' This only made the man cry harder, trying to break free from the strong grip of the Lestrange brothers.

Everyone moved backed, knowing to give the dark lord some space in these types of situations.

"You know what we want" Dark Lord slowly started to circle Pettigrew "All you have to do is tell us where the Potters are"

The whimpering increased "I can't-

"CRUCIO" Loud cries immediately erupted, Narcissa cringed, she grabbed her 1 year old son and new born daughter and exited the room unable to watch the horrific scenes.

"I'm going to ask you one more time" Voldemort said, after he stopped the curse "Where are the Potters?"

The sad pathetic man looked up at the most feared wizard in the world and knew if he didn't tell him, he'll surely die today. And as a young man barely over the age of 20, blossoming out of youth and into adulthood, He wasn't ready to die.

With a heavy amount of regret on his heart, He spoke "Godric's Hollow. Their at Godric Hollow"

The Dark Lord smirked and walked towards the door

"Would you like us to accompany you Master?" Rebastian asked.

" No, This will only take a moment" And with that, the Dark Lord left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Day-Hermione Malfoy**** POV**

I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate 'I need to know what's going on Blaise'

'Why?' When the knot from my shirt didn't come undone, he simply ripped the shirt apart and tossed it on the floor.

'That was new'

'Bill me' he growled, but treated the skirt and thongs a little less ruthlessly. 'And answer the question'

My brain took a moment to click into gear and remember what question he was talking about. 'I heard Crabbe and Goyle talking about a mission been giving to Draco'

'And you want me to tell you what it is'

My 'yes' became lost in the sweet fever that flew through me as he began to trail kisses down my neck. When he caught a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard, I gasped and almost collapsed in pleasure. Somehow, through the haze of desire clouding my thoughts, I found the strength to add "please Blaise, he's my brother'

His beautiful violet eyes scanned my face, observing the hopelessness and despair that was so obviously plastered on my face. I hated showing emotion, and he knew that. But I needed him to see how desperate I was.

With my consent, His fingers slid down past my belly, past my pubic hair and deep into slickness. Far too many minutes, all I could do was groan in pleasure.

When I finally managed to gather enough brain cells together, I said, 'you walk in the same circles as Draco…I know your one of them. I need you to gather all the dirt you can on his mission' His teeth were grazing me, teasing me, and all the while his powerful magical aura washed me with heat and desire. Any other time I would have given in and gone with the flow, but I needed whatever help he could give.

Sensing my hesitation, He worked his way up to my mouth, 'Promise to concentrate on the business at hand' he said, and nipped my lip hard enough to hurt. But it was a sweet pain, especially when his tongue immediately caressed the sting away. 'And I'll promise to find out what I can about Draco's mission'

'This is urgent', But my fingers were straying down his back, my actions belying my words as I spread my legs and pulled him closer.

'So is this'

He pressed himself between my legs, sliding his cock back and forth, teasing, but not entering "If it was urgent, you wouldn't be teasing but doing'

He made a growling sound in the back of his throat, then, with one hard thrust, sheathed himself in me. I groaned in pleasure. Blaise filled me, stretched me, in ways no other man did- and right then, I wanted to feel every single hard inch of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs around his hips, and pushed him deeper still. He cupped my butt, supporting me as he thrust and thrust and thrust, until it felt as if the rigid heat of him was trying to claim my entire body.

There was never anything gentle about sex between me and Blaise. Couldn't be, when the heat that surged through our veins burning us both so fiercely. I rode him hard, needing it fast and furious, and Blaise was more than happy to comply. Pleasure spiralled quickly and my climax hit, the convulsions stealing my breath and tearing a strangled sound from my throat. He came a heartbeat later, his body slamming into mine, the force of it echoing through every fiber of my being and shuddering through the wall behind me.

Once the tremors has subsided, I grinned 'that was certainly a promising start, but it was way too fast to be seriously labelled fucking me "senseless" '

His grin was ferocious. 'That was little more than taking the edge of our need. I promise you, little 'Mione, I'm going to have you screaming my name'

If there was one thing I admired about Blaise more than his powerful physique, it was his ability to keep his promises.

* * *

I woke up hours later, entwined with Blaise on his soft green, silk covered bed. I yawned contently and sat up, ignoring the sharp sting that shot through my lower abdomen. Purr-like snores drew my attention to the beautiful specimen that was lying beside me, and I couldn't help stare at him. He looked so young and carefree with his shoulder length, black hair tousled so freely. I couldn't resist the temptation to run my fingers the soft locks, smiling when a loud purr emitted from him. Not many people know what the Zabini's truly are. Some, hardly even question their race and lineage, the thought hardly ever crossing their minds. However, there are some who do notice the little visible differences. The graceful, agile way the walk seems to turn head where ever they go. The unusual, almost alien like way, their eyes flash and change colour when in distress or angry is another sign of their abnormality.

The day Blaise told me of his family secrete, I was 7 and he 8. He transformed into this proud little lion, that's roar resembled the sound of a coughing kitten. He then told me stories of his family, of how they became to be werecats. From then on, every summer when I would come back from Beauxbatons, he would be waiting for me. I would notice my little lion grow and grow, till by the time he was 14 and I was 13, in animal form he towered of my 5ft 3. Just like his animal counterpart, Blaise went from woman to woman, never caring to settle down, even earning the title of 'Slytherin Sex God' so I hear from Pansy.

"It's never nice to stare Belle" Blaise's smooth, heavy Italian accented voice snapped me out my musings. I smirked, kissed his soft lips and got out the bed, wrapping the green silk covers around my body and headed to the window.

"Well, if you weren't so devilishly handsome I wouldn't have to stare" I pushed the curtains back, opened the balcony door and stepped out. I breathed in and closed my eyes, relishing the beautiful scents of the Italian countryside and early morning sun.

He moved so quickly, I didn't even hear him. But he was suddenly behind me, pushing my wild, blonde curly mane that he loved so much and placed sweet kisses on my neck.

'I'm glad you think so' he commented wrapping his arms around my waist

I turned in his arms and tapped his nose gently 'Don't get too cocky now Mr Zabini'

His grinned was affections as it was beautiful. His pearly whites contrasting well with his mocha coloured skin tone 'Me? Cocky? Never Belle'

I chuckled and kissed him 'Are you happy, I'm coming to Hogwarts?'

'Of course! As long you don't start fighting with my other lady friends. There's enough of me to go around" He waggled his eye-brows and his eyes shinned mischievously.

I laughed and shoved him out the way "you're not worth fighting for Zabini!' I headed back inside and stopped short when I noticed my mother packing my things back into my suitcase frantically. _Weird, I only just got here. _

Tightening the silk cover around my body I spoke 'Mother?' her head snapped up to where I stood and she didn't even bat a single eye-lid at my attire nor did she comment when Blaise came back inside in only his boxers. _Something's definitely wrong. _

'Get dressed Hermione' She demanded, turning back to pack my things

'Why?'

She stopped then, looked at me and my stomach churned at the nervous look in her eyes "Your God father wants to see you"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Hermione Malfoy POV**

Since he's been back, this is the first time he's summoned me…personally. Usually, my father would bring me to the meetings and from the corners of my peripheral vision, I would find him staring, always staring at me. But never did he utter a word, nor could I ever interpret the emotion behind those inky, coal coloured eyes. And this made me nervous, I prided myself in being able to read people very easily, from their body movements and the emotion they displayed. But with the Dark Lo-I mean, with my God-father, I couldn't-

"Hermione" My head snapped up to find my aunty staring at me with a cold, calculating look on her face. I studied her openly, looking at her undernourished form, tangled, messy hair and the blank look that seemed to grace her face every day. _Azkaban did a number on her _I thought.

"Have I not taught you anything child!" she hissed and I mentally cringed but refused to show any weakness, just like she taught me. I straighten my back and stared ahead as she circled me slowly.

"You were unaware of my presence" she scolded and the hairs on the back of my neck stood and I resist the temptation to shudder in fear._ Shit, she's right. I wasn't paying attention_. "Constant vigilance Hermione! Always be focused and aware of your surroundings"

I nodded and apologised. She stared at me and suddenly burst out laughing, cackling loudly. My face stayed neutral, not surprised by her sudden outburst._ Crazy bitch._

"Come on Hermione, you're coming with us" I stared at her in confusion

"Mother said the Dark Lord wanted to see me"

She summoned my death eater uniform and threw it at me "Put it on, I'm sure Master won't mind" She grinned, and then proceeded to skip down the corridor.

"Aunty, where are we going exactly?"

"I killed Sirius Black" She sang loudly, giggling crazily, before running out.

_Azkaban seriously did a number on her. _

* * *

Harry Potter POV-At The Burrow

I clutched my belly and vomited the content of my stomach into the bucket on the side of the bed. Moaning I rolled back, leaning into the wet cloth that Mrs Weasley was dapping on my forehead, relishing the feel of the icy cold sensation that soothed the fiery wildfire, burning inside of me.

"How long till the transformation is complete?" Through the blank canvas that was enshrouding my mind, the familiar voice of Mr Weasley asked the question I desperately wanted to know.

A tidal wave of agony raced through my body, and I cried out, twisting and convulsing as it every sensitive part of my body.

"He should be finished soon, I can smell the veela within him becoming more dominate" a soft voice spoke, but I couldn't recognise it through the pain

"I thought if the Veela's mate was around during the transformation, it helps sooth them" Mrs Weasley began sadly "So, that means Ginny isn't-"

A sweet, floral scent invaded my sense, making my eyes roll to the back my head in pleasure. Every ounce of muscle in my body hardened painfully, yearning to be closer to the exotic scent.

With a sudden burst of energy I sat up, breathing heavily "She's here"

Shouts and screams erupted from downstairs and everyone was on their feet, wands at the ready.

Fred burst in, looking shaken "Quick, Death Eaters are here!"

* * *

Hermione Malfoy POV

I watched as my Aunty conjured the Fiendfyre Curse and a huge swirling serpent like flame, twirled and surrounded the pathetic excuse for a house.

Excitement bubbled inside, fueling my desire to be involved. A sea of redheaded people came rushing out the house, gasping at the scene in front of them. Smiling cruelly, I raised my wand and cast the crucio curse at the nearest one, grinning when I heard them cry out in pain. Aunty Bella smiled proudly at me, she took my hand and we took off running into a huge maze like field, with Greyback and 2 other death eaters hot on our tail.

"I killed Sirius Black" She taunted loudly, turning left, and running in the other direction. I giggled and carried on running, loving the feel of the wind whipping through my hair. Shouts increased and loud thundering footsteps echoed from behind me. Something caught my eye and I slowed down. _Ah, the Weasley girl has come to join the party_I grinned mischievously and quietly moved closer to the girl, loving when she whimpered in fear and moved back sensing my presence.

"Harry?" I laughed internally _Aw; she's calling for her dirty half-blood lover. How sweet!_

I pulled my wand out and stepped out of the bushes that had camouflaged me from her view, making sure the hood covered my face completely.

Her gasp of fear spiked my growing excitement. _I'm going to have fun playing with you._

With a curse on the tip of my tongue, I was ready to kill this bitch and move on.

I never saw him, I didn't even hear him. He was as silent as the shadows of the night. He tackled me to the ground with the force of a thousand men, nearly knocking me unconscious.

"HARRY" The blood traitor cried out as we continued to tumble through the heavy foliage.

The Chosen One growled viciously, sniffing and purring struggling to keep me under him. Holding back an annoyed snarl, I focused on my training with Aunty Bella, I tried to remember everything she taught me. An idea clicked into my head and with as much force as I could muster, I kicked him hard in the balls and elbowed him in the face. Relieved when he released a loud grunt and weakened his hold on me, which gave me enough time to wiggle out from underneath him and break free. But he's was too fast and within seconds, I was back underneath him. _FUCK!_

"Look at me" he commanded and for the first time in my life, I finally laid eyes on the boy who managed to nearly kill my God Father.

Everything seemed to slow down. Time froze, and the natural sounds of the night, the chattering of insects, the squawking of birds collided with the loud crackling of the fire, the yells, the shrieks and the malicious laughter, becoming one numbing sound in the background, almost completely non-existed.

And during that moment, I finally realized why he was the star in every girl's fantasy. He had roughly tousled hair, which stood up in many different directions giving him a dangerous, bad boy look. Sharp, well defined cheek bones and full, generous lips that every girl dreamed of kissing which were now pulled back into a feral snarl.

And those eyes, oh wow, those gorgeous emerald eyes where enough to make me weak in the knees. He glared at me, a fierce, primal look that knocked the breath out of me.

He raised his hand and pulled the hood of my head, exposing my face. Somewhere at the back of my mind, a voiced screamed at me to go, get out as quickly as possible. But I was too captivated by the male above me to listen.

He shuddered and purred "So beautiful" he whispered before slowly leaning down "My mate"

My eyes widened at those words and everything came roaring back to life.

"Stupefy!" Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head before he collapsed on top of me. I winced at the heavy impact of his body on mine and rolled out from underneath him. I coughed and looked up at my aunty whose faces was blank and unreadable.

"Aunt Bell-

"SILENCE!" She shrieked and I cringed, unable to stop the naturally reaction and looked down submissively, knowing it was the best thing to do in this situation. _Great, now I'm in for it._

She circled Harry, kicking him hard in the stomach "Hmmm you're his Veela mate" She grinned at me while I stared back in confusion. _Veela?_

"Master will be very pleased with this information"


End file.
